


So Soon?

by bsl



Series: Living the Hive Life [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebabies, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Future AU, semblance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsl/pseuds/bsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mica's semblance manifests. Blake is not amused at the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Soon?

 

A pained scream chased the sound of shattering glass. Mica’s terrified voice followed a beat behind. “Mooooom!” The pointed sounds echoed through the house with a razor sharp edge that pierced Blake’s ears like needles. The laundry fell from her grip, and she sprinted to the kitchen with a pace that rivalled Ruby. Her eight-year-olds stood barefoot, surrounded by a mosaic of glass shards and blood spatter.

“Where are you hurt?” She asked them, a shell of calm sheltering her children from the raging terror under the surface. Her eyes scoured over their bodies looking for wounds and blood. The fear rushed faster when she couldn't immediately set her eyes on anything.

“My hand, but it’s… Gone?” Mica stretched her palm out to her mother but there was nothing there, not a mark nor speck of blood.

“What do you mean, gone?” She watched the girl’s ears press back against her head and she let out a tentative breath in apology. Blake stepped around the glass with grace and care, thankful that she still had her shoes on. She picked up Mica, wrapped her arms around the perplexed child, and held her tight against her chest in an attempt to comfort them both. She delivered the girl to a safe vantage then returned to pick her little flower from between the glass and gore. Once Mica and Lian were placed onto high stools at the breakfast bar, little feet far away from jagged edges, she took Mica’s hand and turned it over in her own to check for any damage.

“What happened?” Blake asked. Her concern easily outweighed the nauseating mess of crimson and crystal that littered the linoleum. Her face painted with worry and her body on edge, she expected an injury to suddenly make itself known with rivers of red and torrents of tears.

“Okay so I got a glass from the cabinet because I was thirsty and I was gonna fill it up when Lian bumped into me and I knocked it into the edge of the counter and it smashed and cut my hand like in half and then I dropped it and it made a huge mess and there was blood everywhere and then I felt kinda fuzzy and then it was gone.” Mica’s words poured out of her like rapids, crashing over Blake and leaving her stunned.

“It was so weird, it almost looked like one of your shadows fell off her, but it was small.” Lian added, calmer than her sister and definitely more capable of forming coherent sentences.

“A shadow? But I didn't-” Blake paused as realisation swept the fog from her mind. “Mica made a shadow?” She looked over at Lian and the small blonde knotted a wavy lock of hair around her finger as she nodded.

“Yeah, but it wasn't like yours, it just kinda, fell down and disappeared.” Blake’s eyes widened as she listened to Lian, and Mica’s mouth opened into a grin that could split her face in two.

“I got my semblance?!” Her voice squeaked and eyes popped with excitement as her gaze flitted between her hand, her mother, and her sister.

“It would seem so, Miki.” Blake smiled at Mica’s small face, open with joy.  _ Shedding injuries, that's a new one. _ She pressed a kiss to the small and perfect palm in her hands, grateful that her daughter wasn’t hurt. She knew their auras were strong, bruises and scrapes from boisterous play had been healing quickly for years, but she wasn't expecting semblances so soon. Ruby’s eldest was thirteen, and her semblance had only manifested the year before. Poppy had realised she could teleport after falling from a tree in a flurry of rose petals. “Please be careful though, I doubt you can control it yet.” Mica nodded viciously with the smile pinching dimples into her cheeks.

“I can't wait to tell Mama! And Cora! She’s gonna be sooooo mad!”

“Mica Yīnyǐng Xiao Long, don't you dare tease her.” Mica’s body snapped taut with the use of her full name. Her mother’s accent was as tight as her Grandfather’s, and her tone held a serious warning.

Blake knew how disappointed Coralie was. Her semblance hadn't shown itself since her sister’s, even though she wasn't yet twelve. There was an intense competitive streak between her nieces that simply didn't exist with Mica and Lian, and sometimes its ferocity startled her. The last thing Coralie needed was her younger cousin making her feel inadequate, too. After showing her disapproval a quiet smile crossed her lips. She ruffled her daughter’s dark waves and quickly scratched at the base of a gold-tipped ear. “I knew you would take after me.”

“But I punch like Mama.” Mica winked and grinned, and in that moment she was all teeth and charm, and all Yang.

“Yeah, and you break stuff like her, too!” Lian chuckled as her Mica’s head spun around to look at her, daggers flying but a cheeky smirk betraying her.

“It was your fault! You bumped me!”

Lian poked her sister in the arm. “You were using a glass when you should have got a plastic-”

“Girls.” Blake stopped their playful bickering before it escalated with a wave of her hand and the single word. “When I have cleaned up this mess, do you want to have some lemonade in the yard?” Two little heads bobbed rapidly at the breakfast bar. Blake reached out. She smoothed down their mussed hair, pecked sweet kisses against their foreheads, and called a shadow to help pick up the glass as she grabbed the broom.

“Show off!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's some things:  
> 1\. Mica is pronounced like Micah  
> 2\. Lian is pronounced like Lee-enne  
> 3\. Yinying Xiao Long is roughly translated to "little dragon of the shadows"  
> 4\. Writing my bumblebabies is so much fun.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated, and you can always find me on tumblr @BeeEssL


End file.
